RBE (Cynthiageberl's conception)
Okay, time to get going on my RBE conception. * Round 1 ** Preround message: Welcome to BTD6. If you place a tower down, it will pop bloons for you! ** Bloons-15 reds. ** RBE: 15 * Round 2 ** Preround message: It will only get harder from here. ** Bloons-30 reds ** RBE: 30 * Round 3 ** Preround message: Some bloons have other bloons inside of them. We call this Bloonception. ** Bloons-20 reds, 10 blues ** RBE: 40 * Round 4 ** 60 reds, 10 blues ** RBE:80 * Round 5 ** 40 packed reds, 30 blues ** RBE:100 * Round 6 ** Preround message: Greens contain blues. They're faster, too! ** 5 greens, 30 blues ** RBE:75 * Round 7 ** 150 reds ** RBE:150 * Round 8 ** Preround message: Didn't you like all those reds? ** 10 greens, 30 blues, 50 reds ** RBE:140 * Round 9 ** 10 packed, 5 yellows ** RBE:50 * Round 10 ** Preround message: hope you have an accurate tower! ** 4 pinks, 50 packed blues, 35 packed greens ** RBE:225 * Round 11 ** Preround message: Regen bloons grow their layers back, and camo bloons can only be popped by certain towers. ** 4 regen pinks, 3 camo greens ** RBE:29 * Round 12 ** 100 blues, 30 greens ** RBE:290 * Round 13 ** Preround: Ah, purple bloons. These are above pinks, and are new to this game ** 10 purples, 15 pinks, 50 greens ** RBE:285 * Round 14 ** 20 yellows, 80 blues ** RBE:240 * Round 15 ** Preround: Black bloons and white bloons can be deadly without proper defenses. Blacks are immune to bombs and whites to ice. ** 3 blacks, 3 whites ** RBE:78 * Round 16 ** Preround: Do you have some x/2 snipers? ** 50 camo yellows ** RBE:200 - first round intended to kill off noobs. * Round 17 ** 8 blacks, 32 yellows, 100 blues ** RBE:432 * Round 18 ** Preround: Zebras are immune to bombs and ice, and have one of each black and white inside. #Integration ** 3 zebras, 4 regen whites, 4 regen blacks ** RBE:185 * Round 19 ** 100 purples ** RBE:600 * Round 20 ** Preround: I hope you enjoyed that rush. Did it get you? Because this will be FAR worse. ** 75 regen purples, 50 camo regen purples, 50 camo purples ** RBE:1050 * Round 21 ** Preround: We'll lay off a bit. Signed, Apopalypse and Genesis. ** 10 blacks, 10 whites ** RBE:260 * Round 22 ** 10 Zebras ** RBE:270 * Round 23 ** Preround: Leads need to be popped by something not-sharp. I mean blunt and explosive, usually. ** 5 leads ** RBE:135 * Round 24 ** Preround: Got popping power? ** 100 greens, 200 blues, 400 reds ** RBE:1100 * Round 25 ** Preround: Break over. Have hell. ** 12 zebra bloons, 36 camo whites, 36 regen blacks ** RBE:1,260 That's halfway through easy. Category:RBE